Yin and Yan
by kitsune-flame86
Summary: Damien has just suffered through with the death of his mother. After arriving at the mansion, can he feel as one of the gang? Will he find love? AngelxOC


Alright, quite obviously, I dont own the x-men. wish that i did cuz then angel would be all mine. in fact, i think that i will just go and kidnap him. but not right now. I do however own damien. and no one can take him away from me.

please keep in mind that this is containing homosexual themes so get over it or enjoy. depends on where you stand.

ok, heres the get up. i decided to combine the three chapters and make tem one because of the way that i plan to make them. im trying to go for more of an episode feel. and the first three chapters would comprise the first chapter. im currently writing the next chapter/episode.

* * *

Rain, I swear that's all it has done since mom died. I am getting real tired of the rain. And the bad smell from the taxi driver. Finally we pull up to the main gate. The driver stops and I get out. I grab my back pack before I give him my money. After I get of the car, I stare down the incredibly long drive. The whole time I am standing in the downpouring rain. After a few minutes of just standing there, I notice that the rain just disappears with no notion of letting up. It just stopped. Any way, I could see down the drive and could just barely make out two people coming down the lane. At almost the same time, the front gates swung open on their own. I took this as a good sign and walked forward. We met at the half way point between the gates and the building. It just so happened to be next to an immense fountain. 

"Hello Damien, and welcome to my school," the man in the wheelchair extended his hand to me. "My name is Charles Xavier, please call me Professor." I shake his hand as the woman with white hair speaks up.

"My name is Ororo Monroe, I am one of the teachers here." She extends her hand to as well.

"How did you know my name?" Curious but trusting as ever. "I never called or anything before showing up here."

"I'm a telepath. I don't normally go into someone's mind without their permission, but as you mentioned, you did show up unannounced." He chuckled. I felt so stupid. "Don't feel stupid. I understand a lot has happened."

I looked up at him. "Can I join your school? I know I'm 20 and well over regular school age, but I don't know what all I can do yet."

"Ys you can join. We have many students of College age and we do college courses as well. And we would be most happy to assist you with the learning of your talents." By the time we finished talking, I just realied we were a t the front doors. Ororo, please see about setting up courses. I believe that there is room with warren for him to sleep in." The Professor then turned to me. "Please forgive me, but I have a class to teach now."

"Now that we have an idea of what we can do with you, how about I show you a little of the building before we go to your new room?"

"Thank you Ms. Monroe, that sounds like it might be fun. This is a big building and I would most appreciate that."

"Your very polite. And please do call me Storm. Ms. Monroe makes me sound so old. I'm only 28." That made my jaw drop. But I am polite so I didn't show it.

Any way, on the way to the room, she showed me quite a bit of the house but not all. I found out where the kitchen was. She said that I could come down at any time and get something to eat, even between meals. Storm even encouraged me to take advantage of this because I looked so thin. Any way, we also passed the commons, the game room, and the main conference room as well. Then she took me up stairs and down a long hall way. The room that she took me down was on the western wing.

"This will be your room. You will be sharing it with Warren. You might find that you and Warren have a lot in common." When she opened the door, I wasn't expecting the room to be as big as it was. While the room wasn't as huge, it was not small by any standard. My mom's apartment could have fit in the room (we were kinda poor). There were two beds, a nightstand by each bed and three other doors in the room. "Each of you have your own closet and a there's a private bath for you two to share. There is also a balcony right outside that window. The rooms on this side of the hall are for the boys and girls on the opposite side. After nine, no girls. The classes are on this wing downstairs."

As I looked further in the room, i saw which bed I would be using. The other looked slept in and some feathers, that I assumed were from the pillows were on the bed. There were also two dressors in the room as well. From across the room, the middle door opened and steam billowed out from it. Out of the steam walked the most beautiful man I have ever seen. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, washboard abs and two of the most elegant wings that I ever had the opportunity to witness. Thankfully, he was wearing boxers. Any way, he was drying his hair when Storm gave a small throat noise. He looked up, squeaked and ran back into the bathroom. When he came back out, he was fully dressed, or as fully dressed as one with wings can be meaning he was only wearing jeans.

"Sorry Ms. Monroe." He then turned to me and gave me a once over. He was slightly taller then me. "Hi, my name is Warren Worthington III."

"Damien Cross."

"Warren," Storm started, "Damien is a new student. If you would mind sharing your room and showing around, the Prof and I would appreciate it."

"Sure thing."

"Then I'll leave you boys to get better acqauinted." She then left the room and closed the door behind her. He finished drying his hair and went back into the steam.

"So, your my new roommate huh? Your bed will be by the balcony. Closet and dresser too." He walked out now with a comb in one hand and stood at the doorframe. "So yeah. Let's start simple. I have wings, can fly and much stronger then the average person. You?"

Wow, finally someone to relate to. Hopefully. "Well, I have some similar to you."

"Will you show me?" I nod yes. I take off my shirt. I hate my body before I change. Never could get rid of the paunch. I flex my back and slowly my wings stretch out of my back and tail grows out of my spine. My black hair grows to shoulder length and my eyes turn completely black. I stand back up and let my wings stretch to their full length. And then grab my jeans before they hit the ground (when I change, I lose about thirty lbs). My paunch disappears too, leaving behind a set of washboard abs. I find it kind of interesting that my wings are leather to his feathered appendages.

"I am so jealous." I stare at him really long.

"Of my bat wings."

"Yes, their obviously bigger then mine. How big are they?"

I take a moment to think about it. "Eight feet with a 17 foot wingspan."

"Can you stay that way?"

"Yeah, I hide them when I am in the real world with all the norms."

"Will you stay that way, I don't have any one else that I can relate to. I'm the only one here with wings." God he had such a cute face. How could I refuse?

"Sure, I was going to ask if I could too." We both had a laugh at that.

"Come on, I can show you the grounds. You can fly right?" He went over to the balcony door. "Real quick, what else can you do?"

"I have a strong healing factor and I have a set of claws in both hands and feet.

"Cool. Now let's take to the air." He jumped first. A few seconds later, he was even with the balcony and I was making a run for the window. Once out, it felt so good to fly again. Mom said that I shouldn't do that in the city. Soon we were a couple hundred feet in the air. Up here, where the air smells so clean, I could almost forget that Mom jsut died. It wasn't too long before I 'heard' a woman's voice in my head.

That's enough boys. Come down.

When we landed, a woman with dark red greeted us. "Warren, I understand the joy of meeting someone like yourself, but you know better then to go that high." She turned to me. "I'm sorry my name is Hean Grey. For those who can fly, we don't allow higher then 30 feet above the school. We hace some planes that fly within visible range of the school."

"That's okay Ms. Grey, I don't often get the chance to fly, so 30 feet is better then none at all. Are you also a teacher here?"

"Yes. In fact I will be teaching your English Lit class. Now stay out of trouble you two." At that, she turned to leave and go back in to class.

Warren shook my shoulder. "Come on, let's finish the tour."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time we had finished, it was seven p.m. and time for dinner. I sat next to Warren and some girl in a yellow coat. She introduce herself as Jubliee. Dinner was interesting. I met Kurt Wagner. He had a tail like mine. Long, prehensile and barbed. We had an impromptu 'tail wrestling' contest. He only won because a boy named Bobby Drake froze my foot.

"Next time Mr. Wagner, I'll beat you."

"I bet you vill young Cross. You have a strong tail." After dinner, we all headed for our rooms. Warren and I sat across from each other on the beds.

"When did you find out you were a mutant?" I asked him.

"When I was about 10. The wings started sprouting and I tried to cut them off. I was so scared that my dad wouldn't love me anymore. You?"

"I had just hit puberty, about 2 weeks after my 13th birthday." I cot up. "I'm gonna take a shower, good nite." After my shower, I noticed he was already asleep. I also noticed the massive bulge in his boxer shorts. I could just imagine reaching in and pulling it out. But sadly, that was probably the only way I'm going to do that. In my head. Since I was still awake, I pulled on some gym shorts and made my way to the kitchen. They said I could come down anytime and help myself to a soda or a snack and a balogna sandwich sounded real good right now. When I got down to the kitchen I saw I wasn't the only one still up. He introduced himself as Piotr Rasputin. After showing me where everything was, we sat down at the table.

"Why are you still up my friend?"

"Good question," I responded while making my sandwich, "I've asked myself that same thing since my mom died a few weeks ago."

"My condolences."

"Don't worry about it." I looked at his well muscled body and thought how much I would love to just trace my fingers along the ridges that his musculature made on his body.

"Like what you see comrade?" My face burned with emarassment. "It's ok, Damien, I swing both ways." After saying that, he stood up to let me get a good look at his torso. A fantastic Russian body. When he sat back down, I found I could speak again.

"Beautiful. Absolutely stunning."

"Thanks."

"So what are your poweres?" I was very curious what this man could do.

"Let me show you. You might be surprised." And his whole body was suddenly covered in steel. Even his eyes and hair. "I am also much stronger this way." And then proceeded to pick me up with one hand. After he set me down.

"I've heard of being swept off ones feet but that's not what I expected."

"Yeah, well goodnite." I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, you said you swing both ways?"

"Yes, but I'm already spoken for. I'm with Jubilee.. But I might know someone you might like."

With wide eyed enthusiasm, I responded, "Who?"

"Let me sound them out first." And he went to bed. I shortly followed suit. After taking a good long look at Angel, and taking care of my 'needs', I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up at 8 a.m. Angel was gone but a sheet was on my bedstand. Aclass schedule. Todays first class was self defense. That should fun. The sheet said that class would begin at nine so I had about an hour to shower and get dressed. After all the important things were done, I still had about half an hour so i decided to run down and get something to eat. While in the kitchen, I ran into Piotr again.

"Morning Piotr." i walked up and gave him a pat on the shoulder. I had to stretch to reach his shoulder.

"Morning little Comrade," he glanced around his shoulder. "Come down for breakfast?"

"Not really, just some toast. I have self defense first class." I popped some bread in the toaster.

"Oh? Then you don't want to have too much. Logan is the teacher and he is ruthless. You may be a student but that doesn't mean that he is gonna let up for that." He gave me strong look. "And to be honest, I fear that your wings only give you a marginal advantage." I reached back behind me. I forgot that I had decided to leave them out for Angel.

"I think that I will be okay. Any way, I got to be going, class is in ten minutes." I grabbed my toast and ran out the door.

When I got out to the courtyard, I was greeted to the sounds of grunting students and a few yells.

'Great, I'm late'

"You're late, bub." This must be Logan. He was certainly an intimidating man. "Do you know how to fight?"

"A little, My dad didn't want me to not be able to get out of compromising positions."

"Good, show me what you got. Don't worry about hurting me, I heal fast."

I extended claws from my fingers and toes (Igenerally walk around barefoot), "Good, don't worry about hurting me cuz I heal pretty fast as well."

He extended some claws of his own. I rushed him and before he could raise his own armaments, I backflipped into the air and kicked him across the face. I landed about ten feet back. When I looked back at him, his cuts were already healed. He lashed into me with the fury of a mountain cat. Blow after blow was traded back and forth. He cut me across the chest and quite a few other students screamed. I staggered back with my hand to my chest and blood was gushing forth. He cut deep, but not deep enough to stop me. By the time that I had stood back up, my wounds had closed. But no matter how fast or strong or any amount of training I may have had, I could not compete with his superior skill and experience. I wasn't long before he had me pinned to the ground.

"Not bad kid. Are you dont or do you still want to dance?"

"Can we use our powers?"

"With restraint. You don't want to seriously hurt me or the other students."

No sooner was he done talking, that I engulfed us in a black cloud. And I was gone. When the smoke cleared, he stood alone in the circle.

"Hey kid, where'd you go? Come on out, you ain't done yet."

I formed another black cloud and I came whirling out of it. Claws were going everywhere. Hands, feet, even my tail was whipping. When we met, I had my right hands claws dug in his left thigh, my right foot dug in his left shoulder, and my tail barb in his stomache. But he had me too. Both sets were dug in the front and back of my chest. This time, his claws were in deep. And it hurt. Instinctively, I disappeared in the cloud again and reappeared in the air twenty feet feet away. I fell to the ground but got up relatively soon. After all my wounds had healed, Logan was standing next to me with his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay kid?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You did real good. No one here has ever hit me, let alone stab me, on their first day of class. Enjoy it cuz it wont happen again for a long time. Class dismissed." Before I could move, he grabbed my arm. Your good kid. I've never met anyone who can take a beating like me. If you want, we can do private sparring lessons."

"That sounds like fun."

After self defense, I had basic mechanics with Scott. That had to be the most boring class ever. After that, was lunch. I sat down outside with Piotr and Angel for lunch by a large willow tree. I took this chance to ask Piotr a question.

"Piotr? Why do they have us take a self defense course?"

"Here at the school, The best students get offered jobs after they graduate. Some stay on as staff, teachers. Basic jobs. But some of them get to be X-Men. The elite mutants to help make the world safer for humans and mutants." He went on eating like it was no big deal.

"Are either of you X-Men?"

"Yeah, Angel is on the gold squad with Storm, and I'm on the blue squad with Cyclops."

"Awww. Okay. How do I join?" I was very curious. This seemed like a good job for me.

"Just show that you're the best and Prof. X will ask if you want to join. Keep in mind its not just fighting and smarts. You have to show compassion as well."

"Enough of that, do you guys want to go swimming after lunch?" Angel piped in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once lunch was over, Angel and I went back our room for some swim trunks. Since we were lucky enough to be able to fly, we just completely omitted the walking up stairs part and flew onto the balcony. Sometimes, when I look back at the times that Angel and I flew together, I picture us as a pair of harpies coming to eat. I have an odd imagination. When we got in there, Angel and I started digging for something to wear as trunks. He pulled out some trunks, but I didn't have any. I had to improvise. Somewhere in my dresser, I had a pair of long black gym shorts. While I was looking for them, I looked over at Angel. And to my surprise, he was dressing right there in front of me. Of course his back was turned, but that only let me get a better look at his backside. And caused me to run for the bathroom before he could turn around and see my discomfort. Once I had changed, we decided to walk to the pool. On the way down, we caught up with Piotr. He was wearing a pair of blue trunks with red flame on the side. And that was all. His incredibly well muscled body was just about too much. And if I hadn't seen Angel's butt first, Piotr's chiseled chest would have caught me off guard.

As soon as we got to the pool, Angel and I headed in. I was just lounging there. enjoying the smooth rocking of the water and watching Angel move in the water. With that particular pair of trunks on, it showed off his exceptional package. And I think that he knew that, because I could almost swear he was showing off. My endowment, however, decided that now was a good time to show how exceptional it was. So I had to stay in the water. And like I said, just lounging in the water when Collossus came tearing out of the locker room and performed a perfect cannonball into the pool. Normally that would have been cool, except he ended up pushing Angel into me. On instinct, my wings closed. And since Angel was what hit me, they closed with him in their embrace. Not good, cuz his well shaped butt was pressed tight against my hard on. After I could let go, and believe me I didn't want to, he muttered about having to go and took off. Now that I had scared off the most gorgeous man alive, I feared that I would have to change rooms.

Piotr came over to me, "I think, you should follow." I looked up at him. "Trust me."

So, I followed. When I got to the room, I could hear Angel talking to someone in through the door.

"Yeah. And he was huge."

"Really? What did you do?"

"I ran away."

"What?!?" Thump

"Oww." A slight pause in the speaking, I assume whoever he was talking to punched him. "I know, I shouldn't have, but it surprised me. I barely got out before I got a hard on."

"So you liked it?"

"...Yeah, I guess so."

"Does he like you?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

I decided at this point to open the door. He was talking to Kitty Pride.

"Hi Damien, I was just leaving." Angel had a very distressed look on his face. She turned back to him and gave him a hug. I just barely hear her whisper but it sounded like, it'll be fine. Then she stood up, smiled at me and walked through the door.

Once she was gone, I looked everywhere in the room but at him. When I did, he was looking at the floor.

"About the pool..." I started to say, but he put up a hand.

"Hey forget about it. We're both guys, shit like that happens." He sat on his bed, and I sat on mine.

"Umm, Angel? I could hear you two talking through the door." He looked up at me with frightened eyes. "Did you mean what you said?" He didn't say anything. I stood up and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Cuz, I like you too." He looked up and smiled. I sat down next to him, and placed my hand on his chin and very slowly lowered my lips to his. At first, I was just pressing my lips upon his but then he started to kiss back. Since neither of us can wear a shirt with our wings, we were free to explore one another's body. I trailed my hands up his chest and over his shoulders, on down to his soft feathers. I stroked one wing and move on the other all the while nibbling on his alabaster neck. He was playing his finger on my back and the base of my wings and making soft mewling noises. My hands trailed down his back and onto his hard abs. I pushed him back on the bed. Then I placed small kisses on his neck, collar bone, down his chest and stopped when I hit his nipples. I tugged on his left and sucked on his right. From the corner of my eyes, I could see his wings flutter on the bed. Before I could go much further, there was a loud grunt and he lost it all in his shorts.

"Sorry, I guess you could say that I was excited." He blushed.

I laughed. "That's fine. We do share this room you know. Come to think of it, I have always wanted to corrupt an angel."

"Oh really?"

"Well, I am half demon."

"Can I call you that? Demon, It would be cute. Angel and Demon sharing a room."

"Sure, that would be nice. Now lock the door and let's go to bed." He got up and stretched his magnificent body and locked the door. I held my blankets up for him.

"Are we sharing beds now?" I nodded and pulled him in. And suddenly, my hell was starting to look quite heavenly.

* * *

So far, Angel and I have been dating for two weeks and the only people who knew (other then the resident telepaths) was colossus and Kitty. They were the only ones that we knew we could trust. Summer vacation was just a couple of weeks away, the whole school was a buzz with what they planned to do till next school semester. Colossus broke up with Jubilee and started dating Kitty, which made double dates possible and sometimes fun. However, Kitty's squealing whenever we kissed got real annoying, real fast. We had taken to callin each other by out other names of Angel ( which I did just about since day one, cuz Warren is to boring) and Demon. Didn't take long for the rest of the school to start calling us that.

In late April, something horrible happened. I was playing basketball with Scott, Logan and Piotr, when the shit hit the fan. Angel was sitting on the side lines watching. Probably about 10 minutes into the game, Logan stopped and looked into the woods. Before we could ask what was wrong, the answer was evident. A loud boom followed by another as trees fell. Soon they parted and there stood a sentinel. Sentinel were created to kill mutants, _all_ mutants. Young, old, newborn and infirm.

"Piotr!" yelled Scott, "You, Angel and Demon run for the school, alert the rest of the X-Men!" Before Angel and I could run, a long snaking metallic rope bound up Angel. And as soon as I could blink, it had pulled Angel into it's chest. I couldn't think, I only acted. Screaming Angel's name, I flew up to its face and gouged it's sensors out with my claws. It grabbed me with it's hand and I teleported away. Behind his head now, I wrapped my wings around it and physically twisted it's head off. Still it kept moving. Flying to the front, I ripped and tore at its chestplate. When it was clear, I could see Angel wrapped in cords and covered in a vicous liquid. I reached in and tore the cords off him. My hands burned buy I didn't care. I grabbed him and carried him out. As I flew down, I raised my hand and recited words I didn't know the meaning of. Dark shadows rose from the ground and engulfed the sentinel. Logan later said that he saw things in the shadows that unnerved him. Which is hard to do. When the shadows left, all that remained was the head I took off. I landed next to Scott.

"Will he be okay?" He looked at me funny.

"Yeah, let's take hime to the infirmary." By the time he finished, I was already falling to the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up, I was in one of the hospital beds in the infirmary. I sat up fast buy a pair of large blue furry hands pressed me back down.

"Now Mr Cross, you've undergone some seriously traumatic stress. You need to rest." Beast, Dr. Hank McCoy, is the medical officer and normally, I would have listened to him. But right now I had only one thing on my mind.

"Angel. Where's Angel? I need to see him." I was a little frantic, I didn't know if he was dead or alive.

"He's fine, if you must see him, I'll take you but you must calm down." He handed me a pair of shorts and went behind a screen. When I was dressed, we went in to another room and there he was. I ran over to his bed. I was about to stroke his head when I noticed the burns. Half his hair was gone. His wings, his beautiful wings were tattered. And his face...

"What happened?" I looked at Dr. McCoy.

"The fluid washed off him was sulfuric acid. It burned your hands too but you healed." I looked at my hands in disbelief. "He hasn't woke up yet, so he doesn't know yet. The pain must be too great. It's been a week."

"What? We've been out for a week?"

"Yes. My science and the mutant healers couldn't fix any of his burns. He may have to live this way for the rest of his life." As I'm sure you could understand, this was incredibly distressing. Again, no thinking, just acting. Words that I have never uttered before in my life, let alone tell you where they came from, sprang forth of their own volition. From the corner of the room, shadows swirled up from the ground. And out walked my father.

He looked down at Angel. Staring, searching for something. When he finally looked up at me, I saw questions in his eyes. But the one that I wasn't expecting came gently to my ears.

"Do you love him?"

I couldn't answer him. I was completely numb. My lover on the table burned beyond all repair and a father that I had not seen in seven years. Very shakily, I nodded my head. Again, he looked into my eyes and I could just see the questions welling inside and I hoped that they could wait for another time. He placed his hands on Angel's chest and closed his chest. After a moment, he started speaking more of the words like I had said earlier and his hands started to glow a deep red. And then his and Angel's bodies glowed as well.

He looked up at me. "Damien, lay your hands on mine. You will finish this." After I layed my hands on his, he slid his out from under mine. He then walked around behind me and started whispering in my ear the words that I would have to say to finish the spell. When I was done, the glowing stopped. Angel looked much better, the scars were gone. He stirred a little and then very softly said my name. I smiled back down to him and he closed his eyes again. I only got to see his face for but a moment longer. I then passed out as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I came to, Angel's beautiful **un**scarred face was looking down at me.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Hi," god I felt weak.

"When you can sit up, Prof X wants to speak with you."

"OK" I went back to sleep.

When I woke up a couple of hours later, the Prof was waiting for me. "Good, I feared that I might have to wait another week to speak with you. How does two weeks of sleep feel? I'm afraid that I've never had the opportunity to do so."

I was reasonibly stunned. I have never slept that long before either. "Two weeks? What happened."

"Well, I had a long talk with you father. Apparently, your only mutant powers are healing and your claws and the hiding of your appearance. All the other 'gifts', the teleporting, what you did to the sentinel and summoning your father the way you did is magick."

"Magick?"

"Yes. Your father left behind a book for you and some rules. No magick is to be done out of anger or hate. He stated that to do so will cause you to lose a part of your self until you are, and I quote your father on this, an unfeeling husk of a human being with no soul to speak of. Also, until you get stronger, you should try to avoid the more powerful magick or you'll pass out again."

"Okay. How's Angel?"

"He's fine. I'll get him." After Prof X left, I was alone for a moment. My father, who was gone for seven years and only showed up again because Mom died, really did care about me. I heard a knock at the door. And there was the proof of my father's love.

"Hey. I was told what you did. I should call you angel."

"Thanks. I'm just glad you're okay."

"They said you can come back to our room." I could only smile. "If you're wondering, I didn't leave your side except to use the bath this last week. Oh, your father left something."

I took the package from Angel. Inside was a jade fox amulet on a black leather thong. With it a note.

_Damien, I know I havn't been around much for you. Just know that I had no choice and that I love you very much. As for you and Angel, we will talk about that some other time. Right now, it's not important. The fox is your totem, you should wear it always. And your mother says hello, and that she loves just as much as ever._

To say that I was stunned is a bit of an understatement. "My mom's alive," I muttered.

"What?" I look up at Angel.

"Nothing, I'm just hungry. Is there anything to eat?" He laughs as he goes to get some food.

* * *

Well thanks for reading. I have the next couple of chapters written up. hopefully, i can get them on before too long. please reveiw. and before any one cna get on me for my character. The scarlet witch's mutant power incorporates magick and nightcrawlers father is a demon. 


End file.
